Benutzer Diskussion:Sonnen sturm 1
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Sonnen sturm 1. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Starforce StarClan (Diskussion) 12:07, 20. Nov. 2011 Kategorien Hallo Sonnensturm, Ich möchte dich hiermit bitten es zu unterlassen überall Kategorien einzufügen, die so entweder schon bei den Weiterleitungsseiten zu finden sind, oder sogar nicht einmal zutreffen! Außerdem solltest du deine Texte in Zukunft einmal auf Rechtschreibfehler prüfen und zudem beachten, dass hinter den Satzzeichen ein Leerzeichen zu platzieren ist. Silberfluss 17:50, 21. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hi und Rangabzeichnen Hallo Sonnensturm, das mit den Rangabzeichen ist ganz einfach ich bin einfach schon fast ein ganzes Jahr dabei und habe mich über die Monate sehr für das Wiki eingesetzt, bearbeitet und mit Hilfe anderer User wie Silberfluss, Lilienblüte, Starforce und Wavestorm und vieler anderer User, die mir ans Herz gewachsen sind, das Wiki zu verbessern. Gerade bin ich nicht unbedingt aktiv aber ich versuche mich immer einzubringen. Die Rangabzeichen bekommt man wenn man wirklich viel arbeitet, aber die sind eigentlich nur so nebenbei, gut ist es wenn man sich für das Wiki einsetzt. Aber das tust du ja, wie die Rechtschreibfehler zu bearbeiten. Dafür bin ich dir dankbar :) Ach ja zu den Schatten, guck doch mal auf der Charakterart-Seit dir die Tutorials an oder frage die Userin Tautropfen, sie hat eingie tolle Videos gestaltet. Die die helfen mit Gimp auch so tolle Katzen zu malen Also viel Glück und viel Spaß weiterhin im Wiki Aki-chan86 11:45, 26. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ichg möchte nur liebe Grüße hinterlassen:) LG Blattsprenkel Blogs Hallo Sonnensturm, ich möchte dich hiermit darauf aufmerksam machen, dass nur 3 Blogs pro User erlaubt sind. Da du dieses bereits mehrfach überschritten hast werde ich einen Blog von dir löschen. LG 17:54, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Du kannst gern neue Blogs erstellen, nur musst du mir sagen welche Blog du für einen neuen Blog gelöscht haben willst. Oder für mehrere neue. Ich will nicht, dass das Wiki von den Blogs überschwemmt wird - 18:04, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Bearbeitungen Hi Sonnensturm, wollte dich bitte, die Seiten die du bearbeitest nicht so oft zu speichern, bzw. nicht abschnittsweise zu bearbeiten. Ich finds gut, dass du viel machst. Aber dass du die Seiten so oft speicherst, find ich nicht gut. Wäre dir sehr dankbar wenn du dir die Seite erst speicherst wenn du sie durchgearbeitet hast, in der Vorschau anguckst und dann erst speicherst. Ansonsten LG und weiter so ;) 13:50, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Signatur Hi Sonnensturm, sry dass ich erst jetzt schreibe. Ne Siggi kannst du dir erstellen wenn du dir z.b. die Quelltexte der anderen Signaturen ansiehst. Du veränderst die Hexcodes, Schriftart und natürlich den Text. Guck dir z.b. meine Siggi an: Benutzer:Aki-chan86/Sig. Anschließend musst du bei deinen Einstellungen (oben rechts im Menü aufrufbar): |Sonnen sturm1}} eingeben und das Kästchen darunter setzen LG 18:05, 21. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Bilder Danke ,es freut mich das dir die Bilder gefallen ,und nein das sollten nicht Schwarzstern und Ampferschweif sein sondern sind OC ,vllt male ich bald noch ein Bild mit Clan-Katzen ;) GLG 16:08, 22. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Tabellen? Hallo Sonnensturm, meinst du damit die Tabellen in dem jeder Benutzer schreibt was er mag und was er nicht mag? Sowas wie hat Buch xxx, mag Charakter x, y, z? Sowas haben wir hier nicht. Und ich will das auch nicht nachmachen. Sowas kann man auch normal auf die Diskussionsseite schreiben. Ich denke aber über eine Userbox nach (so wie die Charakterbox) verwendet wird und sich jeder User auf die Nutzerseite eintragen kann. Meinst du vllt auch sowas? LG 20:22, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Leerzeilen Hallo, Ich möchte dich jetzt nochmal persönlich darum bitten KEINE Leerzeilen mehr einzufügen, weil die unnötig sind! Weder eine Leerzeile und erst recht nicht zwei(!) brauchen unter den Überschriften zu stehen - 14:25, 3. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Abzeichen Die haben die abzeichen Aufgaben gelöscht, oder? 15:29, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Das war heute ab 0:00 Uhr. Man heute hätte ich das 14 Tage Teil gekriegt und wäre auf dem selben Level wie Tau.... Egal 15:45, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Chat Kommst du in den Chat? 15:38, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Abstimmung: Dafür, Dagegen, Enthaltung Hallo Sonnen sturm1, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du, wenn du abstimmst, statt den Vorlagen , , immer Dafür!, etc. schreibst. Um die Vorlagen zu benutzten musst du aber {*{Dafür/Dagegen/Enthaltung}} schreiben (nur ohne den *) Tautropfen 14:48, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) darf ich dich auch zu meinen Freunden hinzufügen? LG Honigtau 17:37, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC) The rise of scorge O entschuldingung das wusste ich nicht sryMondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 12:12, 2. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich mach es mal lieber wieder wieder weg LGMondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 12:15, 2. Mai 2012 (UTC) Geburtstag Hey alles gute zum Geburtstag nachträglich LGMondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 13:38, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Für dich Das Bild ist fertig! Hoffe es gefällt dir. Gänseblumnase 18:44, 17. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ja das tut es definitiv, danke!! :) Ich hab dein Bild fertig :3 Ich hoffe dir gefällt es ^^. LG Leopardenschweif 14:26, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi, dein 2 Bild ist jetzt auch fertig xD LG Leopardenschweif GIMP Hallo Sonnensturm. Auf deinem Profil steht, dass du mit GIMP nicht umgehen kannst. Vielleicht fällt dir das leicher: http://pixlr.com/editor/. Außerdem: Bei mir sind immer weiße Ränder, weißt du, wie man die wegmachen kann? LG Naja, ist auch egal. Thank you!! HIIII^^ Hey, hab mal n' kleines Geschenk für dich!! hoffe, es gefällt dir ^^ -----> GLG Hawky ; Hawkfrost1315 16:38, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Freundesliste Kann ich dich auf meine Freundesliste schreiben?^^ 18:26, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Stormy :3 Hey, VIELEN dank für das bild !!!!!!!! es is echt voll WOOOOW *______* geworden <33 GGGLG Hawky ; Hawkfrost1315 13:13, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Von Wind Ich habe bei deinen Hass-Charakteren Ivypool in der Liste entdeckt. Warum?WindheartxDyesternight 05:29, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Wie komme ich wieder in den Chat??????????????????? Falls dus weißt schreib mir bitte!WindheartxDyesternight 16:57, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bilder Deine Bilder die du mit Gimp gemalt hast sehen ganz gut aus! LG 08:00, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey ich habe mal ein Bild für dich gemalt ^^ hoffe es gefällt dir 15:43, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Von Dragon Hallo erst mal. Ich habe ein neues wiki gegründet. Es handelt über Dragonball. Wenn du willst kannst du ruhig kommen. Dragonball mega wiki Wenn ich wüsste wer du bist. --Sonnen sturm 1 12:42, 17. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ...hab herausgefunden wer du bist. Bild Kann auch nicht mit Gimp umgehen xD 14:03, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hi Sunny, ich kann das mit GIMP auch noch nicht so gut. Vor allem die Tiegerungen krieg ich einfach nicht hin. Aberversuch dich doch mal an gesprenkelten und gefleckten Katzen, die sind um einiges leichter^^ LG, 11:58, 10. Jul. 2012 (UTC) PS: Schau, ich hab dir ein Bild gemacht, hoffentlich gefällts dir^^ Ist doch gut geworden, nur ich hab das Bild erst etwas später bemerkt. :) -Sonne Übersetzungen Hallo Sonnensturm, ich find es klasse, dass du dich so einbringst und Artikel auch nach Rechtschreibung durchschaust. Nur leider muss ich dich wegen deiner letzten Artikelbearbeitungen ansprechen, Übersetzungen aus dem englischen Wiki (und ja ich hab gemerkt, dass du relativ frei übersetzt hast, siehe ...Katze x wird kämpfend mit Katze Y gesehen, sowie einige fast identisch in der Verlinkung gesetzte Artikel siehe Eichenfell) sind bei uns nicht erlaubt, da wir nicht eine Kopie des englischen Wikis werden wollen. Habe deswegen deine Bearbeitungen bei den entsprechenden Artikel rückgängig gemacht. LG 16:40, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ;( Wieso bearbeitest du immer alles, was ich vorher bearbeitet habe? Z.B. bei Feuerjunges... Ich habe doch alles richtig gemacht... Oder etwa nicht?! :( Bitte schreib mir was falsch war... Schattenrose ... Okay... Ach, ich kenn mich einfach nicht mit diesem Zeug aus... Ich mag solche Regeln nicht! Aber du bist ja nicht Schuld daran... Wäre irgend etwas schlimmes passiert, wenn das alles so geblieben wäre? Schatten Schwarzstern Hallo Sonnensturm, würdest du bei Schwarzstern bitte aufhören die Kategorie Tigerstern und Sasha Charaktere hinzuzufügen. Ich habe diese Kategorie immer wieder entfernt und auf die Weiterleitungsseite Schwarzfuß übertragen da Schwarzstern nicht im Manga vorkommt. LG 06:02, 17. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Flickenpelz Hi Sonne, Mir ist eben deine Bearbeitung an Flickenpelz aufgefallen :/ ich habe ja eben das eine weg gemacht, dann war da kein Fehler mehr bei der Auflistung (bei Schwester stand Rotschweif) und dann hast du es wieder hingemacht, aber jetzt ist es bei mir wieder so :/ LG - 16:41, 4. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Kategorien Also, ich soll dich mal drauf hinweisen, dass du die Schüler/Jungen Kategorien und andere Kategorien doch bitte auf Weiterleitungsseiten tust diese müssten, aber erst erstellt werden. Also viel Spaß beim Arbeiten^^ LG 16:23, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC)